fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Momon
Momon (モモン, Momon) is Éclair's companion, a stuffed toy given life by the Phoenix Stone, who appears in Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mika Kanai (Japanese) Momon has a large head with a small tuft on top, a small beak and round eyes, as well as small wings, feet and a tail. Momon is primarily yellow with a turquoise shirt. Gallery Personality Momon is extremely loyal to Eclair and will do anything to help her, including fending off wolves and flying into a burning fire to free her from her chains. He also tries to encourage her to be nicer to others and apologizes to others for her. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eclair *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Redfox Gajeel *Marvell Wendy *Charla *Loxar Juvia Family *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Kalard (father, deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *Carbuncle **Dyst **Chase **Cannon **Coordinator *Kream Magic and Abilities Flight: Momon is capable of flight. History Past When she was living in a cave and working as a fortune teller in a desert town, Eclair made Momon from materials she had bought at the market. During the night, Eclair woke to find her half of the Phoenix Stone glowing, followed by Momon glowing. When the glow subsided, she was startled to find that Momon had come alive and hid under her blanket, believing she was dreaming. Momon asked Eclair for a name and when asked how he was talking, said that he thought God gave him life as she was lonely. When Eclair commented on his weird face, Momon thought it was mean seeing as she made him. The next morning Eclair woke up believing it to have been a dream, only to find Momon standing expectantly next to her bed. Momon followed Eclair as she travelled across the despite her telling him not to follow her as she had work to do. In response to Momon's request for a name, Eclair named him simply 'Bird' (鳥, Tori) and when Momon commented on how plain it was, said she hated him as she hated magic, upsetting Momon who pointed out she was the one who made him. While Eclair was working as a fortune teller, Momon hid in a pot, peering out from under the lid at times. When he praised her fortune telling, Eclair reminded him that he had promised not to talk and explained what she was actually doing. Momon then hid as a boy came in, asking Eclair to bring his pet weasel back to life. He listened as Eclair explained to the boy that there were no spells to revive the dead. As they were heading home in the evening, Momon commented on how Eclair was dry even to kids. Eclair then realized that her half of the Phoenix Stone was missing and turned back towards the village to search for it. When Momon reminded Eclair that the villagers had said wolves prowled the village at night and said he was scared and wanted to go home then search for it tomorrow, Eclair yelled at him that the stone was more precious to her than he could know and not to bother her anymore. Later that night, Momon drove off some wolves that had surrounded Eclair in the village. He also found the Phoenix Stone and brought both of them home. When Eclair woke up, she found him damaged and standing guard outside her home with an axe. When asked why he did what he did, Momon replied that Eclair only has him and that he was sure he was born to be her friend. Eclair then hugged and thanked him. As Eclair was repairing him, Momon told Eclair that she wasn't alone anymore. Eclair then gave Momon his true name (derived from momonga, meaning flying squirrel), the one she had in mind when she was making him. Momon was surprised to learn he was originally meant to be a squirrel. When Momon asked where Eclair was planning to go and learned she was intending to restart her journey, Momon decided to come along with her. Later while, Momon mentioned a town named Magnolia nearby and said they should go there, but Eclair decided to go some other time as there were many Mages there, or in most cases, Pirates. Synopsis Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Category:Toys Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased